Episode 9249 (15th September 2017)
Plot Aidan asks Eva for another copy of the scan for a surprise he's planning for her. Jenny has her hen do meal planned for a posh restaurant and Eva reads about it online. Rita seems on-form and looks forward to the dinner. Johnny is shocked to lose another customer and suspects Matthew Singh is behind it. Gary prepares to fly off to the Ukraine again that evening. Eva gets tacky items prepared for the hen-do. Leanne fears she's taking it too far. Zeedan worries that Rana is miserable. She picks up when she hears that Imogen isn't going on the triple date. Gina leads the Underworld staff in winding up Sally about her mayoral campaign. Zeedan can't get the evening off so Kate suggests she, Rana and Alya go to the hen do instead. Rita writes a cheque for the cost of Jenny's upcoming meal. In the Rovers' back room, Eva prepares another scan picture and reveals she's also cancelled Jenny's restaurant booking. Eva gets Maria to deliver the picture to Aidan. She does so, telling him is marriage will be based on a lie. He tells her to keep away from him and Eva from now onwards. Livid, she tells David and Shona she's thinking of exposing Aidan at the altar but they tell her she'll come off worse if she does. Carla sends something to Johnny for his stag do that he's not pleased to receive. Jenny arrives in the Rovers, with Rita and Gemma in tow. She's livid about the restaurant cancellation and Eva tells her it was so they could have a double hen-do. Sally plans her campaign, based on mental health issues. Rosie thinks she's using her aunt. Rita starts to look peaky. Gemma asks Rita for another cheque for Jenny's meal, trying to prove there's a problem with her memory. Gina prints off campaign leaflets for Kirk, pushing him to run for mayor. Jenny hates the tacky strippers that Eva has ordered. Rana is put out when Imogen arrives for the party and kisses Kate, who angrily notices the look on her face. In front of Jenny, Gemma shows Rita the four cheques she has written out for the meal in one night. Rita gets overwrought at the demonstration of her failing memory and collapses in the pub. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and ladies' toilets *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Denise Ryan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva uses her hen party to take aim at Maria and Jenny; Gemma puts Rita's memory to the test; and Rana reluctantly accepts Kate's invitation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,360,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes